


Just Breathe [Podfic]

by rhythmia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon typical alcohol use, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, caitlin pov, kegster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of "Just Breathe" by Gwendolynn_C aka diamoric-lardo on tumblr. 
“Wow, it’s cold.” Chris comments, his breath freezes when it hits the air and he grins. He makes an ‘o’ with his mouth and lets out a stream of mist. “Look, Cait, I’m a dragon.”
She laughs and just looks at him for a moment, he’s beautiful and she loves him so much she feels like her heart may burst with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwendolynn_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolynn_C/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190673) by [Gwendolynn_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolynn_C/pseuds/Gwendolynn_C). 



**Fic:** Just Breathe  
**Fandom(s):** Check, Please!  
**Characters/Pairing:** Chris Chow/Cait Farmer, Farmer POV  
**Writer:** Gwendolynn_C  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** Gen  
**Summary:** She laughs and just looks at him for a moment, he’s beautiful and she loves him so much she feels like her heart may burst with it.  
**Length:** 7:01, 9.25 MB  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: Starry night sky, with silhouette of two cuddling people at the bottom of frame, plus title and credits  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/556vp77jwqn18am/Just_Breathe_-_diamoric-lardo%2C_rhythmia.mp3)  


Feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated! Please let me know if a version without background sounds is desired.

ETA 10/7/2016, fixed the link to the mp3, sorry folks! /o\

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Gwendolynn_C](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolynn_C/pseuds/Gwendolynn_C) aka [diamoric-lardo](http://diamoric-lardo.tumblr.com/) for letting me play with their fic! <3 Please leave them feedback~ 
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/) if you like (though I mostly just reblog things once in a new moon aha). Thanks for listening!


End file.
